


A Tug and a Smile

by MessyWitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman is such a Dad, Drabble, Soft Bruce Wayne, YOU WANT FATHERLY BATMAN YOU'RE GETTING HIM, in which the GCPD is useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWitch/pseuds/MessyWitch
Summary: Just a short about Batman scaring the shit out of the GCPD by smiling at a child





	A Tug and a Smile

Batman felt something tug at the corner of his cape, just a small thing, but his hand was already closing around a Batarang in his belt and he didn’t stop talking to the GCPD officers in front of him as he tilted his head a little bit, sideways, to see what it was.   
It was a kid.   
No taller than his knee.   
Tugging on the cape with one of the brightest smiles Batman had ever seen. He relaxed the grip on the Batarang and smiled at the kid, letting them continue to tug on the cape.   
“But Batman, sir, how do you know it was Nygma and not one of the others?” One of the Officers asked after a moment, eyes wide and shocked.   
“Seriously?” Underneath the cowl, he raised an eyebrow.   
“I’m Batman, that’s how!” A tiny growl came from the left. Three GCPD Officers let out startled laughs, a couple of awes, and then stood in shock, one of them fumbling with a case file in his hand as they watched the expression on Batman’s face change from the usual hard lines to a soft smile. The Dark Knight seemed to become liquid as he dropped to his knees, coming face to face with the small child that had wrapped an edge of the cape around over their head.   
“That’s right, Batman. And how did we know it was the Riddler behind all of this?” Batman raised a hand to the child's chin, tapping it with a smile.  
“By being the worlds greatest detective, duh!” The kid was bouncing now, the cape rippling like a tent around them.   
“Hm.” Batman smiled, and winked at the kid before pulling out a medallion from his belt and tossed it to the officers. “I found that at the entrance. Thought it was one of Two-Faces, at first, but it lacks the scratches and has a question mark instead. So, Riddler. There were clues too, didn’t anyone of you see the Riddler’s cane? He left it in the centre of the room.”   
“That better not be another Robin candidate I spy you with, Batman” Nightwing’s voice crackled through the comms, and Batman glanced up, spotting a figure doing a handstand on a nearby building.   
“So how do we catch him this time!” The kid stopped bouncing and was staring intently at Batman.   
“Well, we need to work out what he’s going to do next, don’t we?”   
“It’s a riddle?”   
“Precisely. If he used a coin to try and frame Dent, it’s possible he could be trying to lead us to one of Two-Faces old hit sites. Leaving the cane might mean he wants me to return it to him, but not tonight.”  
“Why not tonight? If we know where he’ll be…” One of the officers, still startled at seeing the Batman turn to jelly at the sight of a child that barely reached his hip, questioned.  
“He has a plan, he wants us to find him, he wants a chase. We don’t know where he is. But you have the histories, I’ll wait to hear from you.”   
“Are you going to catch the Riddler?” The kid asked when the officers stepped away.   
“I might talk with him, the Riddler just wants someone to play his game. I’ll talk to him, if he needs catching, I’ll catch him.” Batman stood, and his cape slipped off the child's shoulders. His grappling gun clicked off his belt, and he aimed it at the building where he’d seen Nightwing, knowing he was out of the firing zone and smiled at the child.   
“Goodnight, Mr Batman! Be safe!” They were waving, and he smiled at them, waving back slightly as he was pulled into the air.


End file.
